far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
DiRT Rally Finale Finally!
DiRT Rally Finale Finally! is a livestream. Video Overview Kurt begins by talking to the chat as usual, and goes on a tangent about phones and sign-spinners. Going into DiRT Rally for potentially the last time, Kurt starts off with some custom events to practice. He does quite well in the first race in Wales, but after two he falls to fifth being a few second behind. On the last race of the event, Kurt gets a green sector on the first one, then ends in fourth. After a break Kurt finally heads into ConeDodger's Conelander finale in Wales. He does a shakedown and is disappointed in not having practiced on the right stages. After one stage immediately taking away the fun, Kurt is 46 seconds down and is placed all the way in 17th. With restarts available, Kurt races again and hops into seventh right behind Cone. The second stage goes well again, and Kurt starts feeling out the Welsh stage, getting 9.999 seconds down. Kurt is not .2 seconds behind Cone. The next race continues Kurt's streak of managing to keep things together, and he flies into a 14 second deficit, getting 6th. The final stage is a very long one, and one Kurt has never seen before, which causes some slip-ups that put him a minute down. Watching replay, he finishes in 9th. Following a very long break, Kurt returns for a bizarre game Essence that reminds him of The Wild Eternal. He wakes up in quite a bizarre world with blue floating rocks hanging out above a campfire. Kurt walks around the craggy terrain and finds a structure wedged in the valley. Kurt meets a burly guardian with glowing blue eyes who tells Kurt he hopes he will find whatever he desires. Activating something he hadn't notice before, Kurt gets placed in a dreamlike world with a lake before he keeps up exploring the impressively large city. Kurt spends several minutes looking around at the city, with several people observing the tetrahedron. Hearing about the towers being for the chosen ones, Kurt pieces more things together about a spiritual journey. Going to a black crystal, Kurt is placed into a light blue cave rippling with energy and floating rocks not obeying gravity. He then leaves the trip, and continues to look around. With one more break, Kurt continues looking around and finds a door that seems un-openable, but allows Kurt to pass anyway. He starts to speculate about something involving gravity in the game, and runs about the outskirts of the bizarre city he has found himself in. One more diamond experience seems to show him the world before it all collapsed, with red sand and full blue archways. Having had a third experience, he meets the guardian again, who offers more encouragement even if his model vanishes when looked at differently. The tower and city are now seen from a different angle, with bridges and sculptures stretching out to the horizon. Deciding to come back later, Kurt ends with Car on a Stick.